In the Aftermath
by Satoh
Summary: Probable InuSan Naraku is defeated, the jewel is restored, and Inuyasha has to make a wish, what will it be? Rated for fear of rating too low cancelled ¬ ¬
1. The Unified Front

Disclaimer: yeah whatever, don't own…. Blah you get what I mean…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naraku towered before them in his full form. Everyone had arrived, it was the final showdown between Naraku, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kagura, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru. It was not to be an easy bout. They had encircled him, but that posed no real advantage for them, as he was capable of attacking in all directions.

The battle had begun and none of them were making any progress against the demon of the abyss. He had set a barrier around his body.

"Feeble, that is what you are, all of you. You can't expect to defeat me, you couldn't even defeat each other, what makes you so foolish?" Naraku said obviously trying to dishearten them, make them crumble under stress.

"I'm not the fool here, you and the hanyou Inuyasha are the fools." Sesshoumaru yelled slashing with Tokijin.

"I'll show you the fool Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted running in and swinging madly at Naraku.

"Don't worry about him, Inuyasha, focus on Naraku!" Kagome argued, firing a sacred arrow at the beast.

"You should listen to your wench, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said from the other side of the menacing demon between them.

'_All is going well, they are distracted, fighting amongst themselves…_' Naraku thought merely enforcing his barrier and occasionally swinging at them.

"She is _not_ my wench!" he growled back, "Kaze no kizu!" he shouted slashing away a hole in the barrier.

Kagome heard this and stopped, slightly saddened by the words of her comrade. Regaining composure she shot another arrow through the hole at Naraku. 'I know that's not what he meant, but…' she thought.

Kagura and Kouga were circling in opposite directions around the barrier, Kouga on the ground and Kagura in the air.

"Trying to distract me? It won't work, not if you can't agree on what to do…" he mentioned as they drew the attacks away from the others.

"What he says is true!" Kagura shouted above the sounds of battle, "we have to focus, we have to cooperate!"

"Like anyone's gonna listen to what you say wench!" Inuyasha yells swinging Tetsusaiga at the barrier once again, opening the hole up more. He runs in attempting to cut Naraku directly, but is forced back by Naraku's huge fist, as he flies back through the hole he crashes into a second barrier.

"We're trapped in, he must have known we might not be sure of ourselves!" Miroku screams, "He's not going to allow our escape!"

"That's a nice trick Naraku, but I can do better! KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha yells running back into the storm of battle. Naraku deflects the attack with his arm. "No way…" Naraku grabs Inuyasha through the barrier and smashes him on the barrier's ceiling, and lets him drop 30 feet. As he hits the ground Sango rushes over to block further attacks and give him time to recover. "I-I can't…" She looked down at him, she was surprised at what she saw. He was wide eyed looking up at her.

'_He's terrified…_' She had never seen the hanyou show even the slightest bit of emotion other than anger, in battle, and yet he looked genuinely horrified. "Don't say that Inuyasha! You say you can't, when I say I can? I'm only a mere mortal aren't I Inuyasha?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're right, thank you Sango!" he stood up and grabbed the Tetsusaiga, "Are you ready for round two Naraku?" He shouted, running into the skirmish.

Naraku had turned his back on them, they were no threat with Inuyasha frightened as he was. But he was mistaken slightly as Miroku ran through the barrier.

"_KAZAANA!_" he yelled lifting the rosary that sealed the void in his arm.

"Foolish monk! If you pull me in you'll die, the poisons of my body alone will end you."

"You say I'll die, but so would you! I don't care anymore, I couldn't think of a better way to go, than killing you in the process!" but it was too late, Naraku had ended the threat by bashing him against the barrier, luckily he'd slipped the rosary back on before he could absorb anyone.

"Listen to me! We have to attack as one, he can't counter us all at the same time!" Kagura shouted flinging wind blades at Naraku.

"I think… for once she has a point!" Kagome shouted

Inuyasha had been staying a safe distance from the hole he'd made in the barrier, still a bit afraid. "You are fools to think such a thing, I am absolute, you can't possibly believe you can win." Naraku said with a cold menace in his voice.

"He's just stalling, he is beginning to weaken." Sesshoumaru said in an average tone to him. "Perhaps what Kagura says is true."

"Well, it seems that the only thing stopping us… is the barrier then, right." Inuyasha said with hesitation.

"Don't think about it Inuyasha! Just do what you always do, run in and swing around!" Sango yelled over to him, deflecting projectile claws from Naraku away with the hiraikotsu.

"What are you even here for Inuyasha?" Naraku questioned, "The Wolf fights for the miko, she fights for the future, the taijiya fights for her brother, your brother fights for his pride, Kagura fights for her freedom, and the monk fights for freedom of the curse, but why do you fight?"

"What am I… fighting for? Why? Why… does it matter? I-I'm fighting… because I… because I want to." He said unsure at first, "And because it's the least I can do to thank you, you're the reason I have friends like them. Like Sango, and like Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, and maybe I can even put up with Kouga, Kagura and my brother now because of you." He finished with anger showing in his eyes. "And also… for revenge. KAZE NO KIZU!" he broke the barrier with one final strike.

'My barrier… this is not good… I'd better get my heart away from this place… but first, a distraction.' Naraku thought to himself, not showing any sign of concern. "Kohaku, why don't you entertain them for a while, I'm getting bored." He jumped down form the perch he'd taken on Naraku's shoulder earlier.

He began running almost randomly around the area, attacking whenever he got close enough. This went on for a good while, no one was able to stop him, he would just fling himself in a new direction at any sign of attack. But then he stopped in front of Sango, spinning his scythe on its chain at his side. "Sister… you have to fight…"

"No! I won't fight you Kohaku!" came her reply.

"You, will, fight. You must fight. You must kill…"

"I won't, I can't" she was beginning to shake.

"Then it would seem things are looking up for us then…" he said motioning toward Naraku.

"Looking… up?" she said in confusion, what did she have to do with his plans… '_Looking up? Wait, he's trying to tell me…!_' She looked away from him, into the sky, "I understand now Kohaku!" she said raising the hiraikotsu.

"What are you doing, if you kill him all you worked for will be in vain!" Kagome said.

"Sango what the hell's wrong with you?" Inuyasha shouted, "You can't give up now!"

"It's the only way… HIRAIKOTSU!" she let it fly from her hand. Kohaku dove out of the way. As it flew it began to curve upward.

"Attempting to kill me while off guard? It didn't work…" Naraku said easily dodging the bone. Kagura watched as it flew past Naraku, she saw what the target was. It hit its mark, the ball of light began to fade and disappear.

"What have you done?" Naraku screamed with surprise. Kohaku fell to the ground uttering the words, "Sister… thank you…" The barrier collapsed around them, and Naraku's body was decomposing itself, turning to ashes and blowing away lightly in the breeze.

Everyone was watching as he disappeared from their lives, everyone but Sango. She had collapsed, she was sobbing. She cradled the body of her little brother. When the hiraikotsu embedded itself in the dirt inches away from her, she didn't even flinch. She just sat there crying.

"Sango… We should go, the battlefield is no place for a funeral." Inuyasha said slightly out of character to his normal non-caring nature.

Kagome turned and looked across the crater, she had tears in her eyes as well when she said, "All of you, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura… Thank you…" She turned back and she walked slowly to where Inuyasha and Miroku were trying to comfort Sango. "We… we should go… and tell Shippou and Kirara we're alright." she said slowly, "and I'm sorry…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Yeah so my fight scene sucked, and it lasted roughly four pages… it was only the beginning though. Review, suggest, etc.

AN: Also I guess the whole single group instead of everyman for himself thing was a bust huh… if I screwed up anything tell me.


	2. Inuyasha's Descision

AN: Yay ppl like it! I might do a comedy later…

_Thanks Bloody Chaos, I'll R&R soon_

_Icygirl2 I'm glad to know you like it, but don't get too addicted, I have distractions so I may have chapters up quick or slow, I don't know myself…_

_InuAcosta, I'm writing as fast as my brain will allow for now, so I hope it didn't take too long._

_And finally, Nightfall2525, Sesshoumaru AND Inuyasha? I don't think both, while it may be possible due to the subject matter… I'm not big on bigamy._

………………

Earlier:

"Sango… We should go, the battlefield is no place for a funeral." Inuyasha said slightly out of character to his normal non-caring nature.

Kagome turned and looked across the crater, she had tears in her eyes as well when she said, "All of you, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura… Thank you…" She turned back and she walked slowly to where Inuyasha and Miroku were trying to comfort Sango. "We… we should go… and tell Shippou and Kirara we're alright." she said slowly, "and I'm sorry…"

………….

"You're alright!" Shippou cried joyfully, "Hey what's wrong Sango?" He stared at the scene, his happiness waning as he saw Kohaku in her arms.

"Kohaku…" was all Sango could manage at the time.

"He didn't make it." Kagome finished for her. She looked at her sobbing friend. None of them knew that he had saved them all. "Oh!" Kagome said, "Sango, I'll be right back, I have to get the shikon no tama, will you be ok?"

Stupid question… Kagome ran back to the battle site, hoping they would not have left yet. Inuyasha stayed behind.

He staggered himself over to her and helped her lift Kohaku onto Kirara before saying, "… Sango, at least… At least he can be free now…" His voice was quiet and labored. He was surprised himself as he felt a single tear escape his eye.

"Thank you… Inuyasha…" she had stopped crying now, having no more tears to spill. "You got him back, like you said… you would…" she said shaking a bit, looking up at him from her spot on the ground. Inuyasha recalled his conversation, he had told her he would get Kohaku back no matter what, but what he'd meant at the time was that he would get him back alive.

…

Kagome walked up the bank leading to the crater where Naraku had once been. She was surprised to see that no one had left, more surprising was that, for the moment, they were discussing the events leading to his destruction. Granted they were not getting along as friends would, but it was a start at least. "Kouga, I hate to be more of a burden to you and your pack, but I need to complete the jewel. Can I have your shards?" She said not completely sure what to expect.

"What? These babies weren't easy to come by ya know! Aah what the hell, here.." he said with some slight hesitation.

Sesshoumaru held out his hand, but didn't look her in the eyes. "Sesshoumaru? You were collecting them too?" Kagome said slightly shocked. He said nothing in return. "Thank you." she said taking the shards in hand from them both.

Sesshoumaru turn away from her and said, "Take them and destroy the accused jewel that gives a hanyou such power." He promptly walked away. '_I must check on Rin…_' he thought.

Kagura watched, but also said nothing. She turned to Kagome saying, "I'm finally free… Don't forget about the crater…" She pulled a feather from her hair and flew away. Kouga shortly followed. After rounding up the last jewel shards she returned to the others. Sango had stopped crying, but she looked very sullen.

…

They arrived at Kaede's village, and began to prepare for the funerary rituals of Kohaku. "Fair well did ye, Inuyasha?" she asked giving Sango her silence to grieve.

"You could put it that way… or not." He said with a disheartened sigh. He left the hut and began to make his way to his tree, but was stopped by Kagome.

"I can't leave alone…" she said "I want you to have the shikon no tama, but I have to give it to you in my era. Then you can return with it and I won't be able to use the well anymore." She had tears running down her face when she said, "I can't say goodbye to everyone… It's just too hard" so then they left.

Days passed after he returned, and they agreed that a long goodbye would have only made things worse…

Inuyasha sat in his tree thinking to himself, '_So… I have the jewel now, but what do I do with it? Do I become a full-blooded youkai? Do I use it to become human? Keh! Why can't I decide now…? I was so sure I wanted to be a youkai before, but now…_' He recalled what Kagome had said before he left her.

"Here… take the shikon no tama…" she handed it to him sighing. "I don't care what you use it for, but do something good with it, so you won't regret it… I'll miss you, Inuyasha" she said before pushing him down the well and sealing the doors.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sango looking up at him saying, "Inuyasha… do you mind talking for a bit?" He asked what was the matter and jumped down. She blushed slightly as she said, "Can I… Do you mind if I bury Kohaku here, under you tree." He looked confused before she finished, "I thought it would be fitting since you convinced me to keep fighting for him… and helped me get him back…" He was turning red a bit, even if only from the thought of such an honorable gesture. She continued more "And because…" but then she started to loose it. She fell to her knees, and he could smell the salty tears running down her face.

"Sango… It's okay. I would be honored" he said, with unnatural amounts of emotion creeping back into his voice. "Oi, Sango," he said as she began to walk off, "What do you think I should do with it? The shikon no tama I mean. Should I use it to become a youkai or a human?"

She looked up at him, she honestly did not think he would have cared about her thoughts. She looked back at him and said, " I once told Miroku, that I would stay with you to the end no matter what you became. Inuyasha, do what you think will make you happy." For a brief moment she had looked a bit happy, but it faded and she walked heavily away.

'_What will make me happy huh? What _would_ make me happy…? Well I would be if she wasn't so sad, but I can't do anything to help with that that I'm not doing already… Or can I?_' Inuyasha considered her words, and went to sleep on it in his lofty perch on the tree.

The next morning…

"Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha?" Sango said acting a bit better than she had been for the last few days.

He was genuinely glad to see her cheering up and said, "I saw him, but he's barricaded in Kaede's hut, He said he'd decided what to do with the jewel…"

Her face darkened a bit when she replied, "Oh… I wanted him to help with the burial. I was going to ask him to say a few rights with us… but I guess I'll have to perform the burial rights without him…" She was acting sullen again.

"Bury who? Sister, did someone die?" She thought she was hearing things when she spun around to see him there… Kohaku… He looked at her, and she passed out…

…..

…sango…

…Sango…

"Sango?" Came a voice from the darkness.

"Oi Sango! Quit loafin' around and get up!" another voice said with sarcasm saturated through it.

"Inu…yasha…?" she opened her eyes, the light was blinding, but she could make out 3 figures looking down at her. They finally came into focus as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou.

Shippou had a big grin on his face. "Hey Sango you alright now?" he said.

"I think so, but my head hurts… I thought I saw Kohaku, and I guess I fainted…" she said as her head began to pound.

"Ehk!" Inuyasha squirmed. "Well, anyway like Miroku said, I decided to use the shikon no tama." He said giving her the run down of the day.

"But what did you use it for? You look the same as you always did, Inuyasha." she asked inquisitively, "Did you wish to stay in your normal form for good without transforming anymore?"

"Hmm that would have been a good wish, but too late now…" he said getting distracted slightly, "Nah, I decided I'd be happy as long as you wouldn't be sad anymore… I guessed we all would too…"

It wasn't like Inuyasha to beat around the bush like this he was hiding something, "Okay so what did you wish for?" She was slightly annoyed.

"Well you could say it was this…" Inuyasha said moving away from the door he'd been blocking.

Kohaku walked in and set a wet rag on her forehead. "Are you awake now, Sister?" he asked.

She looked at him, blinked, and he was there still. "I-Iinuyasha?" she turned.

"I was surprised too, he thought of it in his sleep." Miroku said he had a big smile on his face, and his eyes were closed.

Inuyasha looked at his joyous expression, and whacked him on the head saying, "Don't think I forgot that look monk." Sango was confused for a moment, then she saw his left hand pointing to his head, and his right nearly implanted on her thigh. "Don't you think you can stop that now that your curse is gone?" Inuyasha said dissatisfied with his companion's actions.

"Eh, I guess you're right Inuyasha…" he looked at Sango and said, "Actually, I have to cancel our arrangement, Sango. Sorry but I haven't been the greatest monk so far have I? So, I've decided to take some time and finish my training at Mushin temple, to cleanse my soul. I hope that doesn't upset you too much. I'll be leaving in a few days."

He took leave of the hut.

"Hey, why don't you and your brother catch up for a while…" Inuyasha said leaving as well.

"Kohaku… I've missed you…" Sango said with tears in her eyes.

…………..

AN: So that's chapter 2 R&R etc. If anyone starts to not understand my writing, tell me, cause I have very vivid thoughts while writing this, and I may forget to write a few details in… I'm already starting on chapter 3 but it may take a while…


	3. Miroku's departure and Sango's wish

AN: Well Bloody Chaos, I have the heart of a romantic, it sits in a jar on my work desk. ;) But you didn't expect it to end so soon did you?

Thanks to everyone else too, sorry it took so long… Writer's block is a mighty foe indeed, I had to buy 2 Inuyasha dvds just to finish this chapter.

……………

Inuyasha looked at his joyous expression, and whacked him on the head saying, "Don't think I forgot that look monk." Sango was confused for a moment, then she saw his left hand pointing to his head, and his right nearly implanted on her thigh. "Don't you think you can stop that now that your curse is gone?" Inuyasha said dissatisfied with his companion's actions.

"Eh, I guess you're right Inuyasha…" he looked at Sango and said, "Actually, I have to cancel our arrangement, Sango. Sorry but I haven't been the greatest monk so far have I? So, I've decided to take some time and finish my training at Mushin temple, to cleanse my soul. I hope that doesn't upset you too much. I'll be leaving in a few days."

He took leave of the hut.

"Hey, why don't you and your brother catch up for a while…" Inuyasha said leaving as well.

"Kohaku… I've missed you…" Sango said with tears in her eyes.

…………..

Night had come quickly that day. "Perhaps I should leave now, before they notice I'm gone" Miroku said staring into his formerly cursed hand, something he did often.

"If I recall, monk, they were all quite angry last time you disappeared without a word…" Inuyasha said walking in.

"I guess so… but if I didn't come back, who would I have to have angry at me?" he said lowering his hand to stare at the hanyou. He was surprised when he noticed Inuyasha was in human form, as he normally didn't do much in that form, for fear of frailty. "Inuyasha, it's not like you to wander about in that form…"

"Keh, so what, I've been around you enough to know that I'm fine as long as I'm in running distance of one of you… And besides, you know as well as I do that Shippou and Sango would drag me to go find you…" but instead of staying to hear the rest he left. He walked through the village, and found himself outside Sango's hut, but he didn't want to bother them so he leaned against the wall and tried to get some sleep.

"Inuyasha, it's cold out there, in your state you could get sick, come in here." Sango said from inside. She had been keeping track of the days going by, she knew he was human tonight. He strode though the door somewhat lacking his usual cockiness. "Actually, Inuyasha, I have to ask you a question… Kohaku and I were going to rebuild the taijiya village, and try to start over." She said before he interrupted.

"Oh, well good luck then, and here take this," he said holding out the shikon no tama in his hand, "It belongs to your people right? It's not powerful anymore, but it might bring you luck…" He sighed slightly thinking, '_They're all leaving, I'll be stuck here alone soon enough…_' She must have sensed his distress because Kirara jumped up and licked his face. "What in the—oh it's you…" he scratched the little nekomatta and sat on the floor.

"You're jumpy tonight, Inuyasha." Sango said taking Kirara. "But as I was saying, we're rebuilding the village, and I was going to ask if you wanted to come live there, with Kohaku and I. I mean, we need as many people as we can get to help out and well…" she was stuttering just a bit. She turned and walked over to the kitchen area and began preparing food, but she was really just hiding the red tinge on her face.

'_Go live with them? Well I'd have company… I guess I could do that… Shippou probably wouldn't mind, and Kaede would just say Good luck to ye or something…_' he thought to himself. He smelled the food being cooked saying, "Ah, it smells delicious Sango."

"Let's hope…" she said laughing a bit as she set the food down. '_He's so different in his human state… It is almost unnatural…_' she thought to herself chewing on some of the fish she'd prepared. He was so deep in thought that he didn't seem to notice her staring at him as she ate. As he finished eating he leaned forward a little, as though he would say something, but he didn't. She leaned in as well to see what was going on, and she realized he was snoring. He'd fallen asleep, thinking about something…

……………

He walked through the door, only to see Sesshoumaru standing there on his step. "What do you want brother?" Inuyasha shouted with anger in his voice. He bared his claws and fangs at his youkai sibling.

"You know why I've come… To purge you of this family for taking a human mate" he said with his ever cool tone of voice. He pulled tokijin slowly out of his sash, pointing it past Inuyasha at the hut he'd come from.

"What are you talking about?" he replied, "I've done no such thing, but if it's a fight you want, you're on!" he said drawing tetsusaiga. But it did not transform. "Aah! What did you do to tetsusaiga? Sankon tessou!" he yelled as he sliced through the air with his claws, but he missed his brother completely.

"This ends here…" Sesshoumaru said as he slashed through Inuyasha easily with tokijin. Inuyasha could only stare up as his brother left silently. His vision was fading as he heard a voice saying something he couldn't understand. He saw two figures looking down at him, one crying and the other speechless.

He yelled, but no one heard him, his lips didn't move. Darkness engulfed him. "Why? Is that? S-Sango? Wait, don't go! Kohaku!" he yelled and screamed, but it was gone, everything.

……………

He sat up, and Sango was standing beside him, hiraikotsu in hand, saying, "Inuyasha, are you alright? I heard you yell!"

He looked bewildered up at her, he slowly began to grasp the situation. It was morning, he'd fallen asleep in her hut, and he'd had a nightmare. "I think I'm ok Sango… I had a bad dream is all…" He explained, as his heart continued to pound. "I think I'll go take a walk now…" he said leaving the hut behind. It wasn't often he had such specific nightmares, he began to ponder it as Miroku approached him.

"So, what did you two do this morning?" he said with his eyes closed, and a stupid grin on his face. That expression changed quickly as he took a, once again clawed, fist to the back of the head.

"Not what you're thinking, ya dirty monk." he said angrily.

"So you were in there the whole night yelling 'Sango' and you walk out covered in sweat, and you say you did nothing?" he said with his hand on his chin, looking upward in a thinking pose, "I didn't know you had it in you Inuyasha!"

"Yer lucky tetsusaiga doesn't work on humans…" he replied. "And what ever happened to 'cleansing your soul' huh?" he said with a sarcastic expression.

"I haven't left yet Inuyasha." he said, walking away whistling a happy tune.

"Lecherous monk…" Inuyasha pouted. He then began to think about the dream. Why had Sesshoumaru said what he had, why had he even attacked in the first place? Why had tetsusaiga not transformed? He thought about it wandering through the village. He finally dismissed it as a simple dream and left it in the back of his mind.

After a while, he ran into Kohaku. Who said, "Oh, did Sister ask you yet?" he said. He was carrying a stack of firewood. "Miroku told me you were speaking to her earlier…"

"I wouldn't take much stock in what that monk says, but yes I suppose she did." Inuyasha answered looking down at the boy.

"Did you give her an answer?" he asked staring back up at the hanyou.

"Nah… Not yet, but I think I might take her up on her offer…" he said stretching out some and cracking his back, "Yeah it sounds pretty good…"

"Oh ok… that's good to hear." Kohaku agreed, walking away to the hut. When he was out of earshot he said, "What offer was he talking about…? Maybe she didn't tell him…" He walked through the door and laid the firewood down, and confronted Sango. "Sister, I thought you said you were going to tell him. I asked him about it and he said something about an offer…"

"Eh, well…" she hesitated, "I guess I didn't quite get around to it." She had turned red. "Maybe I'll do it later today…" she said.

"Oh Sango…" Kohaku sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He was acting strange… but then I don't know him that well, so maybe he was acting normal." Inuyasha said passing out of the village. He walked to the tree, his tree. He'd been nailed to it like a sign, for 50 years, and yet he still sat in it when he wanted to think or be alone. '_Hmm now that I think about it, Sango was going to bury Kohaku here… Hey what's this? Oh yeah… I forgot to give this to Sango before I fell asleep…_' he thought looking at the shikon no tama. "Wow… time goes by fast when you walk around this village it's dark again." He said staring into the sky through the branches of his tree. He leapt into his tree, still enjoying the sky. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came swiftly to Inuyasha, but Sango was a different case, she'd had strange dreams all night. She dreamt of Miroku giving a solemn piece of advice to Inuyasha, and of the shikon no tama turning blue. She dreamt of a black tetsusaiga, and of a powerful attack launched from it. And she dreamt of Inuyasha's demise at the hands of his brother. She pondered all of these things until she was interrupted promptly by a few pats to her hind end. "Miroku…" she said, her voice reeked of seduction, "Let me just give a parting gift…" A large smile grew from his typical grin. She leaned in to him, her face was as close to his as it could be without contacting it when she finally rammed her fist squarely into his lecherous gut. "I thought you'd have learned by now." she said simply.

"Well I had to, as this is my last chance to before I become pure." he said wincing slightly from the pain. "I just came to say goodbye," he said and walked out of the hut. He walked up to the tree where Inuyasha was undoubtedly residing. "Inuyasha, I want to talk to you!" he yelled up the trunk.

"Enjoy talking to trees monk?" Inuyasha said as he strode up to him from the village. He'd gotten a restful sleep and awoken early that day.

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving today, I just wanted to pass on a thought, a word of wisdom I had recently." he said lowering his voice with each word until it was just above a whisper. "I figure by now she's asked you to follow her to rebuild her village," Inuyasha nodded getting a sense of utmost seriousness from him, "Good. She's done well to let go of her torment from her family's passing. She's a strong girl, I'm sure you can appreciate that. I want you to go with her, protect her, and also… be good to her, you'll understand soon enough. But please Inuyasha heed me."

"Hey what are you guys talking about, Miroku I thought you were leaving." Sango said as Inuyasha jumped 20 feet in the air.

"GODS, Sango, you nearly scared the youkai out of blood!" he yelled as his face paled.

"Eha ha ha ha!" Miroku laughed as he began walking, "I am, just giving Inuyasha some advice on how to cop a feel…"

"He's kidding right…?"she looked at Inuyasha.

……………

AN: I had to cut it short because I need to work on a clean empty chapter to be objective, sorry.

Anyone know how to spell the backlash wave's Japanese word? (bakriuha or something?)


End file.
